ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Britannia
Britannia is what remained of old Sosaria, after the defeat of Mondain sundered the world apart. Formerly known as the "The Lands of Lord British", and later as Sosaria, the land was renamed Britannia after the defeat of Exodus. History For the history of the land, see History of Britannia. Geography In the times of old Sosaria, the land that now is Britannia was only one of the four continents of old Sosaria, named The Lands of Lord British. The other three were The Lands of the Dark Unknown, The Lands of the Feudal Lords, and the Lands of Danger and Despair, later known as the Serpent Isle. When the Stranger defeated Mondain the Wizard in Ultima I, the world was thundered apart, and the other three continents were thought lost. With the one known continent totally altered by this event, the Lands of Lord British were rechristened Sosaria. By the time of Ultima III, Sosaria was under attack by Exodus. When the Stranger and his companions defeated this new threat, a huge cataclysm re-shaped the land once again, into its current formation. Only shortly thereafter, the Kingdom of Britannia was declared. From the beginning of the Quest of the Avatar to the time of the Black Gate, the lands changed little, although various islands seem to have a habit of appearing and disappearing due to volcanic or seismic disturbances. Britannia is a world full of interesting places, cities and areas. Note that "Terrain" covers the various terrian forms found in the land. The Eight Cities of Virtue * Britain * Jhelom (later rebuilt as Valoria) * Minoc * Moonglow * New Magincia (built on the ruins of Magincia) * Skara Brae * Trinsic * Yew Towns * Britanny West, North and East * Buccaneer's Den * Cove * Paws * Terfin * Vesper Castles * Bordermarch * Castle Britannia * Castle of Fire * Empath Abbey * Farthing * Lycaeum * Serpent's Hold * Stonegate * Windemere Lighthouses * Fogsbane * Greyhaven * Stormcrow * Waveguide Shrines * Shrine of Compassion * Shrine of Honesty * Shrine of Honor * Shrine of Humility * Shrine of Justice * Shrine of Sacrifice * Shrine of Spirituality * Shrine of the Codex * Shrine of Valor Dungeons * Covetous * Deceit * Despise * Destard * Doom * The Great Stygian Abyss * Hythloth * Shame * Wrong Caves * Ant Mound * Bee Cave * Buccaneer's Cave * Cyclops Cave * Heftimus Cave * Heroes' Hole * Spirit Tunnels * Spider Cave * Swamp Cave * Vesper Mines Islands * Ambrosia * Dagger Isle * Isle of Deeds * Isle of Fire * Isle of the Avatar * Spektran * Valorian Isles * Verity Isle Interesting Areas right|300px * Bloody Plains * Britanny Bay * Cape of Heroes * Deep Forest * Drylands * Fens of the Dead * Realm of the Gargoyles * High Steppes * Lake Generosity * Lock Lake * Lost Hope Bay * Lost Lake * Polar Regions * Serpent's Spine * Spiritwood * Underworld Britannia Category:Visited Worlds